Various Newscast Opens 1990s
WOWT-The channel 6 logo is crashed by the car, Pat Persaud is pushed by Gary Kerr out of her seat. : KMTV- Jeep and Eagle as the Closed captioned, but the logo is supposed to be for KETV but instead it is KMTV, and anchored by Loretta Carroll without her co-anchor John Mason, a female meteorologist named Carrie Coleman and sports director named Rich Brown, the news theme is similar to KDFW, WGAL, KTVU and WKBD. : KTVQ- instead of KETV again it aired KQ2 Newswatch a male morning anchor crossover to the 6 pm news team without crossed from the Early Show to the CBS Evening News, while the Sport anchor named John without a Surname. : WGN- The WGN logo is replaced by Oakley logo, but "VGI" or "IGI" News instead of the WGN, then voluntarily dismissed the station itself by the Cincinnati man (seen in this video are the mic flags of WLWT and WKRC) and a Bishop is involved against WGN in Cincinnati, Steve Saunders introduced himself, but Alison Payne's not speaking or seeing, due to her busy schedule : KTVO- The KTVO logo is hitted up by the "Heart 3 logo", and the 6 pm Newscast known as "Late Edition" Bill Robertson and an Unnamed female anchor who both still not speak. : KHQA- They used CBS ident first, a female sings the station, a Sports director named "Rick Thirty", Eyewitness News and People you can count on instead of Coverage, and Richard Albin is pushed Carol Sowers out of her seat. : WGEM- Brenda Good is gunned a male co-anchor. : KTVT- The 11 chopped a Red circle, while Curt Menefee is a Black sports anchor instead of unusual White sports anchor, Ken Malloy is excited, but stopped by Midge Hill. : KTLA- Carlos Amezcua, Barbara Beck and others criticized the news, Carlos is strangled by Barbara out of his seat dated 9 March 1994. : WPIX- it wasn't KPIX News at Eleven (actually then known as KPIX 5 Eyewitness News, a CBS station in San Francisco owned by Group W), Jack Cafferty is killed by Kaity Tong. : KWGN- Dave sings 5 Seconds of Summer's "She looks so Perfect", A Denver Nuggets player failed to dunk in the opening Billboard, introduced as "Beverly Young" and "Dave Weaver". : KMGH- Bertha Lynn middle fingers Ernie Bjorkman, while Jeff Passolt is reading the love letters to his wife and Pam Daale is sleeping at the job due to her drunkenness. : KUSA- Ed Sardella is gunned by Adele Arakawa, Ron Zappolo reports of Player falling in the game and collapsed the scoreboard, and Paula Woodward replaced Ron at the Sports desk. : KCNC- Larry Green and Aimee Sporer's wardrobe is swapped but Bob Palmer is seeing Aimee topless wearing only panty off-cam, Jim Benemann is committed suicide at the construction site of a road at the State Capitol and Kimberly Drake is shoplifting and she's out of the mall by the security, and a Black man jump on a trampoline and broke it, the opener sees without Sports anchor Les Shapiro and Bob is strangled by topless Aimee due to his rudeness. : WPSD- A male voiceover with the soft voice but they used the "Palmer News Package", Jackie Kennedy Onassis lifted John F. Kennedy but two unnamed anchors reading the news with a male anchor untouched. : WSIL- Category:Television